Native Troubles
by Jebediah Sprinklefield
Summary: A mission goes wrong and John Sheppard is mortally wounded on a foreign planet. Set anywhere in season one pre-seige.


A/N: Hi! This is my first fic, so please keep the flames in the wood heater, ok? Constructive critisism is great though! But wee children please play nice! Just note that I won't be posting the next chapter 'til I get some reveiws on this one, I've already got it typed and ready to go, in all truth it was actually part of this chapter but I decided to make it two. Well I guess that's enough stalling then, bye for now.

Major Sheppard sat on a large rock just on the edge of one side of the clearing. He had a small sharpening stone and was boredly sharpening his flick-knife.

"You know McKay, we've been here three hours now," he drawled in his bored tone.

McKay was standing about 50 meters away on the other side of the clearing near the treeline, holding a small gadget.

"Your point being?" The scientist replied, still fiddling with the gadget.

"My point being, when do we get to leave? We've ascertained there's nothing here, and we still have a three click walk back to the gate."

McKay rolled his eyes, "Geez, don't remind me. Don't worry I'm almost done, shouldn't take more than a few minutes, I've just got a couple of readings to go then I'm… Ah, there we go, all done," he flipped back the lid on his gadget and packed it away.

Major Sheppard stood and flicked his knife closed before depositing both it and the sharpening stone into one of his many vest pckets.

"Shall we begin walking then?" Teyla asked from nearby.

"Lead the way," Sheppard called as he made his way to the track back to the Stargate.

The group had been walking for a little under 20 minutes when an arrow struck into the side of a tree next to Major Sheppard, around ten inches from his head.

"Right, looks like we've got company. Hold your fire, defensive only. Make for the gate; we don't wanna fight if we don't have to!" Sheppard called as he raised his P90 for defense.

It was a thin track, single file only. Teyla was in the lead, followed by McKay, then Ford, and finally the Major bringing up the rear.All four broke into a run from the incoming arrows.

When they reached the smaller clearing where the gate stood Teyla ran foreward and dialed the gate.

Back on Atlantis an incoming wormhole was established.

"Receiving Teyla's IDC," a tech announced.

"Lower the sheild!" Weir called back.

Teyla's voice came in over the comm, "Dr Weir, we are coming in hot."

Teyla appeared through the gate first, then Dr McKay.

"You know, I don't think the locals liked us very much," he stated, panting from the run.

On the planet Sheppard and Ford could now hear the cries of their assailantsthey come through the Wraith-gate! They must be spies!" One called out.

"They must be stopped before they can report to the Wraith!" Another replied.

Ford ran up the small hill on which the gate sat.

"I'll be glad to get back sir!" He said to the Major as he ran.

"I'm right behind you!" Major Sheppard replied, keeping two paces behind Ford.

They reached the gate and moved to go through.

Ford appeared through the event horizon next to the panting McKay.

On the planet Major Sheppard was about to step through the gate when an arrow struck the back of his shoulder. It tore straight through his flax vest and straight out the other side of his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain and fell to his knees.

A bloody arrow clattered to the gateroom floor just before the gate cut out.

John put a hand to his shoulder and cried out in pain. A swift blow to the back of the head and he was out cold.

The leader of the natives approached the still body.

"Take him to the clearing and leave him. He will not last the night," with that the leader turned and headed back towards the trees from which he had come, leaving his followers to carry out the task.

Dr Weir's eyes widened in shock.

Where's Major Sheppard!"

"I… I don't know, he was right behind me when I stepped through…" Aiden states, looking around wildly for the Major.

"He must be back on that planet!" McKay cried out, "We have to go back for him!"

Dr Weir ran down the stairs into the gate room and icked up the arrow from it's small pool of blood.

"Oh my god…" She whispered to herself, then turned to Rodney, and keeping her composure she replied. "I'm afraid not Rodney," Teyla, Rodney, and Ford all looked shocked, " I'm sorry but nobody will be going back there till we can be sure it's safe."

She turned her attention back on thee arrow, "I'm going to take this down to Carson for analysis. For the time being you three are just gonna have to hold tight," with that she turned and left in search of Dr Beckett...

TBC


End file.
